The Real Dream
by Bronxz
Summary: this is a story that takes place three years after Tidus departer it has many surprise and unpredictable turns its diffrent from most fics but is enjoyable please Review.


Three years.three years had passed since sin had struck and had been defeated. The world was once again silent and peaceful.  
  
Rikku washed her face in a stream. The water was cold against her face but she savored the moment. Her brother and father were with her talking about new machina that they had found in Zanarkand.  
  
Brother: this machina is way older than the rest. It's very unique and doesn't seem to have had any purpose but when I activated it =he pulls out a blue sphere from his pants pocket= this appeared.  
  
Cid: .Well what the hell is it!  
  
Brother: hey how am I supposed to know its not like I made it.  
  
Rikku picked up two long blades she had rested near a small bush and smiled approaching her father and brother who were now arguing.  
  
Rikku: hey! Quiet. We have something we need to finish. =Sighs= I just want to get this over as soon as possible so I can see Yunnie and Lulu.  
  
Brother: =mumbles angrily= well what are we waiting for.  
  
They continued west down a very old road. It headed to a city that use-to- use a lot of machina until Sin attacked it and wiped everything out. Rikku was humming the hymn of the fayth looking up at the darkening sky when her foot hit something long and hard sticking out of the ground.  
  
Rikku: ouch!  
  
Brother: he-he-he look little Rikkie has hit her wittle foot.  
  
Cid and her Brother laughed as she frowned bending down to see what had caused her the brief but sharp instant of pain. She saw a round metal object sticking out of the ground. She cleared away a dirt clod and saw a symbol of a blitz team. It read in small letters under the symbol "The Zanarkand Abes." Rikku gasped in shock.  
  
Cid: =approached Rikku looking over his daughters shoulder= hey what you got there.  
  
Rikku: this is something from the Zanarkand Abes.Something from Tidus.  
Part two  
  
Two hours after the discovery of the object left behind by the Zanarkand Abes was found many Al-Bhed machina was hacking away digging out the object. Dirt flew everywhere but the very large object was finally getting hauled out of its huge hole. Rikku stood by with Yuna and Lulu by her side. She had called them and they had come running.  
  
Cid: Hey! Be careful with the machina you damn fool!  
  
One mad had accidentally hit the whatever-it-was they were digging out and caused a small whole in which blue fog sizzled out from. They had wrapped a rope around the ship and now were hauling it out of the whole. It slightly scratched against the ground but the movement went smooth. The mechanic slowly lowered the ship placing it on the ground. Then two other mechanics searched around the old object looking for an entrance. Rikku stood back unable to contain herself.  
  
Rikku: (in Al-Bhed) give me a machina pack.  
  
A young Al-Bhed boy then brought her a large backpack looking thing. She had slung and tightened it over her shoulders. She smiled at the boy and thanked him he replied in Al-Bhed. Rikku slowly walked toward the ship placing her hand on it and then suddenly withdrawing it.  
  
Rikku: it's very cold, colder than ice.  
  
She then pushed a small button on her pack and a small button looking thing emerged. She placed it on the ship and the other two mechanics did the same but placed their in different places.  
  
Slowly ice began to fall off the ship like object and water ran down.  
  
Mechani #1: (in Al-Bhed) I have found a way in. come see!  
  
Rikku ran over and saw that a large silver door had emerged through the packs of ice. She told the other mechanic to get back and then slowly with great difficulty she opened the door. Fog and mist poured out rolling onto the ground.  
  
Yuna leaned forward trying to get a better view, but no one was ready for what they were about to witness.  
  
Inside there was a lot of ice and mist but you could still see them. Three people were there frozen solid. Their expressions were frozen in horror as they looked down at a frozen sin-spawn. Rikku peered at the face of a frozen boy who appeared to be no older than her (but she knew that that wasn't true) Rikku: father is there any chance that they could still be alive.  
  
Cid rubbed his rugged chin and replied uncertainly.  
  
Cid: nope I doubt it  
  
Rikku looked back at the boy and touched his face, which was coated with ice. He seemed different from the others. He wasn't fearful instead he wore an expression of a soldier going to war knowing he would not come back.  
  
Rikku: I want to unthaw them, dad.  
  
Cid shook his head and then pointed to the fairly large sin spawn on the ceiling of the ship like object.  
  
Cid: not if it revives those things you aint.  
  
Rikku sighed and went over to a sin-spawn on the floor. She then raised her right foot and stepped down hard literally shattering the damn thing.  
  
Cid winced shielding his face, then tried to play it off acting like he was swatting away bugs.  
  
Cid: all right do what you want.  
  
The next minutes that followed were filled with high hopes as large heaters were placed all around the ship and two inside. Rikku held a switch that would turn on the heaters but she was hesitant. She felt as though she were tampering with the past. Lulu then appeared at her side placing her arm around the young girl and giving her a rare smile.  
  
Lulu: Its time  
  
Rikku pressed down on the button and all of the heaters came on quickly growing a bright red. The ice fell to the floor and created gray puddles that flowed out of the ship. The heat then created a massive amount of steam, which made it impossible to see, but.faint noises could be heard in the ship. It sounded like. like breathing. Rikku then pushed the button again turning off all of the heaters. She dropped the activator and pushed herself in the ship batting away the fog. She first saw someone coughing very hard doubled over on the floor then she saw a figure that seemed to be a woman holding her head. Rikku ran over to her and placed her arm around the woman, but the lady didn't bug she was looking up at the ceiling. Something was moving.  
  
Long slimy tentacles exploded forward seizing Rikku and literally lifting her off the ground. The fog blurred her vision but as she drew closer she began to see more and more of the creature. It was a large sin-spawn with large fangs that were extended out. Rikku struggled trying to free herself from the tightening grip of the monster. She then began to scream, but felt it was a little too late as she began to feel the heavy hot breath of the ancient creature. Just then she saw two dim flashes and heard two loud bangs erupt from the ship entrance and slowly the monsters grip loosened and lowered her to the floor.  
  
Yuna: Rikku are you okay  
  
Rikku: No!! I hate those things!!  
  
Lulu: Be Quiet! The thing has been put to a long overdue sleep now.  
  
Rikku was about to spit out a counter attack when she noticed a young girl balled up in a corner crying and shaking violently.  
  
Rikku and Yuna Walked over to her. Rikku bent down and peered into the girls face smiling.  
  
Rikku: Hey.Its okay you won't be seeing to many more of those things.  
  
The little girl raised her head. Her cheeks were soaked and her hair was sticking to her face.  
  
Rikku: =looking at two Al-Bheds standing at the door= what are you waiting for! Get them wrapped up and out of here.  
  
The two Al-Bheds immediately responded rushing in carrying a bundle of blankets and tending to the shocked passengers.  
  
Rikku was walking around observing the passengers. All of them were pretty shocked and frightened except for the boy in whom she had watched in his frozen state. He was sitting down with his head hanging low. One Al-Bhed man had takin his hand and tried to lead him out but he just remained resisting.  
  
Al-Bhed: =In Al-Bhed= get your ass up!!  
  
Rikku: hey move I'll take care of him!  
  
Rikku showed the mumbling man away and approached the mysterious character. 


End file.
